One Fine Evening
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: Two single parents struggle with their children on ‘one fine day’, leading to a whole new realisation between the two that evening... SMC contest entry.


One Fine Evening

Summary: Two single parents struggle with their children on 'one fine day', leading to a whole new realisation between the two that evening... SMC contest entry.

_Steamy Movie Crossover Contest_

_Name of story: One Fine Evening_

_Penname: EclipsedofSoul_

_Movie or TV Show: One Fine Day_

_Main Character Pairing: Carlisle/Esme_

_POV: Both - alternates_

_To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2._

_If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page._

_Or_

_ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages._

_If you have any questions about the contest, contact them._

_Contest ends February 5, 2009_

_If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2._

AN: I love this movie and it's an absolute family treat, perfect for curling up on the sofa and getting lost in. My mum watches it because of 'the sexy doctor from ER' and that got me thinking of the sexy doctor from Twilight, add in the Smutketeers contest and this is the result!

Also, I make a small reference to American street directions in this and because I'm English, I have no idea how they work so just went with what sounded right; if, as is likely, what I say is geographically impossible please just let artistic license take credit.

--

"Alice honey, please don't do that." I begged as I searched for her coat.

My little girl just giggled before she started flicking her cereal hoops across the counter again. I took a deep breath to remain calm and reminded myself that she was a five-year-old girl and wasn't deliberately trying to annoy me. This was just what little children did when they were bored and eating breakfast. I loved my daughter with all my heart but it was times like this that reinforced how little time I actually got to spend with her.

It had been a bad divorce between her mother and I and Irene had tried to take full custody of Alice. I hadn't been able to put up a good defence as at the time I was working as an ER doctor, with long hours and unpredictable shifts. The case had been quick but the judge had felt something for me and had recommended that I re-evaluate my lifestyle and if my daughter was worth it, changing my job and taking the decision to appeal. It had taken me just one night to decide and I was ashamed it took me that long.

It never came to us going back to court though as within a month Irene had decided that full-time single parenthood wasn't what she wanted. I'd managed to change my job to surgery consult, which allowed me to work in the ER but have a more stable workload and when Irene approached me with her deal I couldn't say no. We made our own arrangement with our lawyers; Alice would live with Irene but I could have her anytime I wanted, for as long as I was able, as long as I gave Irene about a week's notice. This meant that on my lighter weekends I could have Alice come stay with me and on weekends I knew I'd never make it home she was with her mother. At first I was worried that this would be too unstable for Alice but she was delighted by it.

The only downside was that I could go for weeks without seeing her, especially during the holiday seasons. I cherished every second I spent with my daughter but that time was becoming less and less. I was looking for a more stable job, one that had actual defined hours. I'd miss the rush of the ER and the ability to save lives then and there but a practice would give me the opportunity to take full custody of Alice.

I'd wanted that from the start but my job had prevented it and there was no reason for Irene to be considered a bad mother or incompetent in any way. But recently Alice had been wanting to stay with me more and mentioning things about mommy not picking her up on time or not getting her food right. I wasn't quite sure what to do about it yet but I was talking my options through with my lawyer.

"Daddy! Have you found it yet?"

"Not yet hon, but I'm looking."

"I know, I can see you!" She giggled and even through my frustration I smiled; that was just the effect she had on me.

Alice was such a happy, bubbly child; hardly anything got her down and usually if it did she wasn't sad for very long. She was always interested in others around her and wanted to get involved with everyone and help solve their problems. She'd talk with anyone and about nearly anything, and as endearing as it was it also made me worry. What if one day she spoke to the wrong type of person?

"Silly daddy!" She squealed and I looked up shocked, her words hitting deep before she continued. "It's right in front of you. Look!"

I stared dumbly down before me at her raincoat, my hands hovering just above it, until my brain caught up with me.

"Of course." I answered her, re-collecting myself and smiling at her. She giggled at me again and went back to flicking her hoops. "You should be eating those." I said as sternly as I could.

She shrugged her little shoulders and blinked up at me with her wide blue eyes. "I never eat much breakfast. Even though it is the most important meal of the day." She added seriously, sitting up straight and nodding her head.

"Well you can take an extra apple for your lunchbox." I compromised, breaking off our usual argument because of the time.

"Okay!" Alice shrilled and immediately started collecting the hoops she'd flicked and put them back into her bowl. As soon as she'd finished collecting them all, not one had fallen from the tabletop, she hopped down from her chair and skipped over to the trash can. Alice was unnaturally graceful for her age and she'd been this way ever since she could walk. It also helped that as soon as she could talk she'd asked for dance lessons and I'd paid for them gladly; Alice loved to dance.

"Daddy." She giggled. "We're going to be even later if you just stand there!"

"Of course honey." I smiled at her. "Run and do your teeth quickly and then we'll be off, okay?"

"Kay!" And off she skipped down the hallway.

I grabbed her extra apple and slipped it into her lunchbox and then grabbed one for my coat pocket, before slipping the coat on. Today was an important day for me; I had a big meeting on a possible new surgery that the hospital could benefit from. But it was also a big day for Alice as she would be attending her first school trip. We had to be at the marina in half an hour and if we didn't leave soon we wouldn't be able to make it. I just hoped that Irene had given me the right information; she'd only just remembered to call last night and tell me about the trip in the first place.

"Ready daddy!" Alice called, skidding to a stop in front of me and beaming up at me.

I grinned as I knelt before her and slipped her coat around her shoulders. "Good. We don't want to be late now, do we?"

--

"Edward have you got everything?" I asked hurriedly as I snatched my folder from my desk and ran to the hallway placing it on top of my other binders that all needed to somehow fit into my bag. I turned and watched as my son nodded his head before leaning back on the door and smiling at me, his green eyes glittering as he watched me panic.

I hardly got ruffled by anything, usually calm and collective, but today I had a big presentation to give and the nerves were setting in early. Unlike other children his age, Edward understood the importance of this meeting and how it was affecting me. Instead of doing things like a normal five-year-old would, like vie for my attention or try and mess up my work out of jealously, my son had gone out of his way to help me.

"You've forgotten your blue binder mommy." He said gently and I turned on my heel and whipped back down the hallway, murmuring a thank-you over my shoulder as I went.

I wouldn't be able to live without my son, and not just because he de-stressed me and kept me on game when I was about to lose it. Edward was my life and he was the best thing that had ever happened to me. His father wasn't, but in my view Edward was worth anything.

I did worry though, as all mothers did, but in this case I felt like I was right to have something to worry about. Edward was far too mature for his age and his relationships with other children seemed to suffer because of this. He never spoke of other children, or even mentioned them unless I asked for names. When I asked how his day had been, he would go on and on about his lessons and teachers so enthusiastically but never about anything else. The only two names I got out of him on a vaguely regular basis were Emmett and Alice, and even then it was usually talk about what happened that morning in the car. Alice, Emmett and Edward were thrust together every few mornings as they were all children of single mothers. We had banded together and created a car pool, praying that our children would get along. Thankfully they seemed to and Alice and Emmett were possibly Edward's only friends because of it.

But as much as I wanted to explore on my son, today it would have to wait. I had this big presentation to give, which would hopefully get me more job security. I hated that my job was so insecure but it was what I wanted to do and it paid handsomely. As long as I had it I didn't need to worry about what could happen to me or Edward.

"Okay I'm all set sweetie. Have you got everything for your trip?" I asked as I pushed the binders into my bag, cramming them together so they would all fit.

"Yup."

"Are you excited?" I smiled down at him as I finished zipping up the bag and I watched as my son grinned back, one side of his mouth lifting slightly more than the other to give a crooked look. He'd been doing it ever since he was born and it suited him perfectly.

"I can't wait to see all the fishes!" he exclaimed happily, his eyes sparkling again.

--

"The south pier, that's what your mom said." I repeated for the fourth time, confused with why I was standing here holding Alice's hand and there were no other children or parents about.

"But where is everybody?" Alice asked and her voice was timid.

"I don't know, honey," I replied, pulling her up into my arms and starting to walk. "But we'll find them. It's not time yet so we'll get there okay?"

"Okay daddy."

I grimaced as my daughter tucked herself into my chest, knowing that in her head she'd already accepted she wasn't going on her trip. I didn't want her to feel that way and sped up my pace, my eyes scanning all around us as I searched for any of her classmates, or a member of staff I could ask directions from. It was even worse because it was her mom who had screwed up, again, by not telling me the correct details. I hated that I wasn't enough of Alice's life to know that she'd even been going on a trip, having to rely on Irene's information, which was becoming increasingly unreliable of late.

"Alice!" A voice called out from behind me and I spun on my heel to face whoever it was, hoping they'd know something and help me get my girl to the boat on time.

A woman with beautiful long curly brown hair hurried up to us, it blown backwards from the wind around her face and seeming to give her a veil of liquid caramel. She had amazing pale skin with smooth curves and a delicate frame. Her lips were red, and not just from any lipstick she was wearing, and she had gorgeous brown eyes. She was one of the most stunning women I had ever seen. A little boy was trailing a few paces behind her.

"Hi Esme!" Alice chirped and I startled back to the present as my daughter clambered her way down me and ran to this woman.

"Alice sweetie, what's going on? Why aren't you on the boat? It's due to leave any minute!"

"It's not due to leave at quarter-past?" I asked in alarm and the woman looked up at me.

"No, it's due to leave on the hour and because you didn't come pick up my son this morning both Alice _and_ Edward will now miss their trip. Which neighbour are you who Irene's decided to send as replacement for her today?"

"Irene sends Alice to school with neighbours?" I hissed, not quite managing to keep the fury out of my voice; how had I not known about this? And how could Irene have done it?

The woman, Esme, frowned and moved in front of the two children slightly. "Who are you?" She asked slowly.

I however wasn't concerned about her anymore, instead staring down at my daughter. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her gently.

Alice skipped out from behind Esme and ran towards me, burying her head in my chest as I bent down to catch her.

"Mommy said you knew!" She cried out as she pulled away, staring up at me with wide unblinking eyes. "Don't be mad daddy!"

"'Daddy'?" I heard Esme mutter.

"I'm not mad, honey." I reassured her, cupping Alice's little cheek in my palm. "Not at you. I just can't believe your mother has been doing something like that. And that I didn't even know."

Alice threw herself against me again and I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Mom! The boat's going!" A boy called out and I looked up to see Esme and the boy looking dejectedly at a big ship that was sailing past us, a group of school children hanging over the edge and waving at everybody.

"Oh no." Esme said and her whole posture deflated. "Edward..."

"Its okay mommy," The boy replied, his startling green eyes flicking between her and me. "It wasn't your fault. Or yours." He added after a pause, facing me.

"I think I'd better introduce myself," I said slowly, straightening up as Alice clung to my side. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm Alice's father. I'm sorry about not picking your son up this morning but I don't usually bring Alice to school and her mother didn't tell me. In fact she didn't even tell me the right pier the boat was departing from."

"Esme Masen," She replied, smiling hesitantly at me. "And this is my son Edward. Don't worry about this morning; Irene's not been very useful lately."

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that." I managed to say.

"What are we going to do?" The boy piqued up, Edward, Esme had said. He had thick bronze hair and pale skin that matched his mother's. "You've got your presem-presentation."

"I know," She sighed, reaching up and rubbing her neck. "But we'll figure something out."

"You have somewhere to be today?" I asked, trying to run through the possibilities of what I could do with Alice in my head as I waited for her soft voice.

"This afternoon I have a presentation that my job literally depends upon. Edward sweetie, do you think you could wait in my office? I know it'll be terribly boring but I'll make it up to you this evening, I promise."

"Or he could come hang out with me and Alice." I blurted, my mind coming up with a brilliant idea.

"What?" Esme exclaimed as Alice squealed and Edward asked if I really meant it.

"We both have places to be today," I started, mentally praying that she'd go along with my plan. "I have a meeting this morning at the hospital that I have to be at. And whereas I could leave Alice at the crèche it won't be very fun for her; I'm guessing probably the same amount of fun Edward would have in your office by himself. If you could watch Alice this morning for me, I could look after Edward this afternoon." I started straight into her eyes as she stood there, shock written all over her face. "What do you say?"

--

I stared at the handsome stranger in front of me and had a strong battle of wills. I wanted to trust him but he was exactly what I'd said he was, a stranger. He was Alice's father of course, their blue eyes and face shapes exact matches of each others even though he had gorgeous soft blonde hair compared to her spiky black, and was trustworthy through association. But could I really leave Edward with someone I didn't know? This presentation was incredibly important but I wasn't sure whether it was important enough to take a risk, no matter how small that risk may be, with Edward.

"I don't know..." I finally murmured, his piercing stare getting to me.

His eyes were so clear and emotional, passion almost seeping out of them. I felt like I could trust this man, it was in his aura, but what if that was just my attraction to him talking? And I was definitely attracted to him; he was gorgeous, tall and lean with that spectacular blonde hair and those shiver-worthy blue eyes. He just stared at me, patiently waiting for my answer, even as the children made plans around us.

"You work at the hospital?" I asked, needing to know more about him. The idea of him being a doctor suited him perfectly, with the trust and compassion that emanated as I looked at him.

"I'm a surgeon," He replied, smiling slightly, comfortingly. "At County General Hospital. I have a meeting at half past ten this morning. It should only take about an hour, maybe an hour and a half. When's your presentation?"

"Three." I answered shortly, still thinking over all the possibilities.

"What's it about?"

"I work for an interior design company and my presentation is to try and get us some new clients, or our existing clients to re-contract with us."

"That sounds very interesting." He said, and I could tell that he really meant it and wasn't just trying to be polite.

"Not as interesting as your job." I replied with a small smile.

"I think it's called flirting," Alice's whispered voice met my ears and I jolted backwards, Carlisle's face just surprised as mine as his daughter continued. "Ms Walker does it with the postman..."

"Alice," Carlisle said sharply, but he was grinning instead of looking stern. "What have I told you about gossiping?"

"I wasn't gossiping daddy!" She replied cheekily with a massive grin on her face. "I was merely sharing information with Edward."

"It was very interesting." Edward added, nodding seriously.

"I'm sure it was." Carlisle chuckled and the deep throaty sound of it almost made me catch my breath.

"Edward," I said, trying to clear my thoughts from _that_ path. "Would you like to go with Alice and Carlisle?"

"Yes mommy. It'd be much better than spending the time in your office."

"Alice," Carlisle mirrored my gentle tone. "Would it be okay if you went with Esme for the morning? And if Edward came with us this afternoon?"

"Uh-huh!" She squealed.

"I guess it's settled then." Carlisle grinned at me.

I smiled weakly back and then pulled myself together, forming a plan for the morning in my head. "What time do you want to change over?"

"There's a little diner on the corner of Fourth, called Knives n' Forks. Do you know it?" He replied.

I shook his head and he continued, still grinning at me which was starting to do something to my stomach.

"Well you were missing out then. I get my lunch there as it's just around the corner from the hospital. Do you wanna meet there and we can all grab something to eat together? Say about twelve thirty?"

"Alright." My mouth answered before my brain could think it through.

"Good." His grin got bigger and so did the flipping feelings in my stomach. "Alice, hon?" He bobbed down to eye level with his daughter. "You be good for Esme, Kay? And I'll see you at lunchtime."

"Okay daddy. Good luck with your meeting." She cheered, hugging him so fiercely I was surprised he managed to keep his balance.

"Let's go then." I smiled down at the two children as Carlisle pulled away and turned around to face the direction of where my car was parked. I'd barely taken two steps when my shoe got stuck and I stumbled forwards.

"Whoa!" A voice called out and two arms shot around my waist, pulling my back against a warm, solid chest before I could meet the pavement. "Are you alright?" Carlisle whispered into my ear, his voice a lot lower than it was minutes before.

"I t-think so." I stuttered stupidly, the result of his warm breath fluttering over my skin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I replied more firmly and turned to face him, forgetting that he still held me in his arms.

I froze in shock at finding his face centimetres from my own, his arms becoming a heavy weight on my waist as I became aware of every part of him that I was pressed up against. His eyes were darker, the intense emotions making them look like a storm was brewing inside, and they flicked from my eyes down to my mouth. Before I could even think what to do, he leaned forwards ever so slightly and brushed his lips across mine gently. It lasted all of a second but fire spread from my lips down to the rest of my body and as he pulled away I couldn't help but follow. Our lips met again, pressing harder against each other as the kiss lengthened. I pushed my body up into his before remembering where I was, who I was with and then pulled away quickly.

"We'll see you at the diner then." I said breathlessly before I motioned at Edward and Alice and quickly walked off, my heart beating faster than I could ever remember.

--

My meeting went very well, and although I didn't have a decision on the procedure I had a good feeling about it. And I also had a job offer, which had been a definite surprise. But what surprised me most was my inability to concentrate on anything after Esme had given me that kiss.

It had been absolute pleasurable bliss and I felt myself hardening just from thinking about it, again. Her lips had been smooth and hot against mine and the only thing I'd been able to think about was wanting her closer to me. I'd wanted to feel her lips gasp against me as my hands explored her smooth skin. But these were thoughts I definitely shouldn't be thinking about a woman I'd only just met and who Alice was very familiar with.

Because of my job I didn't date that much but who I did date I took into careful consideration; they might become a part of Alice's life after all. And I wouldn't allow anybody who wasn't suitable or who wouldn't love Alice into her life, and that meant that they didn't get into mine either. But therein lay my dilemma as Esme did fit both of those criteria, in fact she fit them so well if I was to pursue her and things didn't work out I could almost see Alice choosing her side over me.

I shook my head and made my way out of the hospital, wondering how my day had become so complicated and how I was so much happier for it.

The job was a God-send and was perfect for me in my position; a surgical consult to hospitals in the state on new procedures being introduced and tested. It meant a lot more time in meetings but I would still be able to perform surgery and it would give me stable hours. On the weekends I had to work surgery I would be able to get Irene to look after Alice; basically our current arrangement but in reverse. It was an amazing career opportunity and perfect timing, fitting in with everything else I needed. I'd almost said yes on the spot but had told them that I really needed to talk it over with two people and then I'd get back to them, probably in the next day or so and probably with a yes.

I needed to ask Alice and make sure that this was what she really wanted, to come live with me, and if she said yes all I then had to do was call my lawyer and apprise him of my new situation. I don't see how it could hurt my position but I needed to check. My head was swimming with excitement as I headed for the cafe, looking forward to offering my daughter a new life and seeing Esme again. And if her presentation went well maybe we could celebrate together later tonight...

I quickly cut off that train of thought, not wanting to go anywhere even remotely suggestive after fighting a hard-on from thoughts of Esme all morning. It would not do well to turn up to greet your daughter, the woman responsible and her son you were about to look after with an erection.

"Daddy!" Alice squealed as soon as I opened the door and three seconds later a flying flash attached itself to my chest, almost knocking the wind out of me.

"Careful Ali!" I tried to scold, although I was laughing too much for it to work. "We're standing in the doorway."

She just grinned up at me and I hiked her higher on my chest, securing her in my arms as I headed for the table I spotted Esme sitting at.

We locked eyes as I walked over and she smiled shyly and my own mouth quirked up in a smile.

"I hope you had a good morning?" I asked, settling down next to Alice in the booth, opposite to Esme.

--

His eyes were twinkling and his smile was infectious, making me feel warm all over. I could easily imagine being completely reassured by him if I was his patient.

"Yes, we did," I said quickly. "I'm afraid I copied your plan of action though and just showed them around my work. It was a little boring for Edward." I turned and smiled down at my son who had actually put up with it very well. He smiled back at me and then went back to perusing the menu.

"So what are we all having?" Carlisle asked, tickling Alice so he could get to share her menu. She squealed and laughed happily, not even trying to fend him off as she lapped up his attention.

Watching them and from everything Alice had said I knew he was an excellent father. It was a shame that Edward's father wasn't as committed or as caring. Looking over at my son I felt a rush of regret as Edward was staring intently at Carlisle. His own father had never been so carefree or happy with him and he just watched the father across from him with awe. Edward didn't really have a father figure and maybe if we got to know Carlisle better, he wouldn't mind helping out.

And I certainly wouldn't mind getting to know him better myself.

"Can I have the stacked pancakes daddy?" Alice asked, staring up at the object of my thoughts.

"Of course honey, anything you want it's on me. Same goes for you Edward." Carlisle replied, grinning at my son.

"Oh no, we couldn't-" I began quickly but Edward's face had lit up.

"Really? Anything?" He asked and I couldn't help but melt.

"Of course," Carlisle said gently, then looked up and met my eyes. "Don't worry Esme. I'll get you anything you want too."

"Thank you Carlisle." I replied automatically.

"Could I have the banana muffin?" Edward asked.

"Sure but if you have that then you have to have some of Alice's pancakes. I've never tasted pancakes as good as they do them here." Carlisle replied.

"Would that be okay?" Edward turned to Alice.

She grinned and nodded, jumping up and down in her seat. "Uh-huh!"

"Alice..." Carlisle said slowly, looking serious but with a twitching mouth. "What have we said about..."

"Jumping up and down at the table." The girl pouted and slumped over. "I know, I know. Sorry daddy."

"That's alright honey. Just remember not to get too excited."

"Hi there." A waitress appeared next to Carlisle, giving him a very suggestive smile. I couldn't help clearing my throat loudly, even though I should have no objections to whether someone smiled at him or not. She immediately looked contrite and shuffled awkwardly on the spot. "What can I get you today?"

"We'll have two chocolate shakes and two coffees with the toffee stacked pancakes, with chocolate sprinkles if there are any, a banana muffin, with a side of chocolate sprinkles, an oat and raisin muffin... and Esme?"

"Um, a strawberry pancake please." I said hurriedly.

"Alritey then. I'll just be a minute and then be right back with your family's drinks." She spun on her heel and walked away before I had a chance to even open my mouth to object.

Alice and Edward giggled at her words, their eyes simultaneously shooting between me and Carlisle. He looked like he was holding back a grin and it only took a moment for the shock to wear off before I started to laugh as well. We just sat there and laughed together, and I can't remember the last time I'd felt this way; this happy.

This happy with others aside from just Edward.

The meal passed pretty quickly and we spent it telling jokes and amusing each other, basically what families did. Edward took every chance he could to ask Carlisle about the hospital and whenever that happened Alice would start asking me about clothes I liked. We just somehow all fit together, either talking all together or amongst ourselves. Edward and Alice got along really well and so I even chatted with Carlisle one-on-one.

I was both surprised and shocked when I realised it was two o'clock and I had to leave.

"Now you be good for Carlisle, alright?" I asked as I pressed a kiss into Edward's forehead.

"Promise mommy," He replied, grinning up at me. "Besides, Carlisle's going to show us round the hospital!"

"That's brilliant," I smiled up at Carlisle and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as he returned it. "I was thinking that you could drop Edward off home, around five? I'll definitely be done by then and probably even be preparing for dinner. If you and Alice wanted to stay you'd be most welcome."

Alice's whole face lit up. "Oh daddy! Can we?"

Carlisle chuckled. "We'd love to."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a small business card, handing it over to him. "Good. Here's the address, my cell and home number are on there as well."

Carlisle pocketed my card and smiled brightly at me, causing my stomach to hold even more butterflies. "We'll see you at five then."

--

To say Edward loved his tour of the hospital was an understatement. By the end of the first hour he was bobbing up and down in excitement almost as much as Alice.

Alice had been to the hospital before and wasn't really interested in the workings of the place or the other doctors. She did however love talking to the patients and always made them smile, her bubbly happy nature spilling over to them as they spoke. Edward couldn't get enough of all the details, constantly asking questions. As we went on the different wards Alice would skip over to a patient and I would show Edward all the equipment and charts. This worked well for the entire afternoon and I didn't even realise the amount of time that was passing by.

Sooner than I thought though it was time to leave and the sad look from this morning when the boat had left crossed Edward's features. Noticing this I promised to let him come back for another tour if he wanted, and if his mother agreed. He lit up then and almost started dragging me out the door, wanting to get home and ask his mom as soon as he could. Alice skipped after us, grinning from ear to ear and I was too; I'd never had such a strong feeling of family before.

I hailed a taxi as soon as we were outside and scooted the kids in, all of us grinning like fools and causing the driver to laugh outright. I gave him the address and we were off, Edward firing more questions at me about what he could do on his next visit and Alice wondering if Esme would show her all the clothes they'd been talking about at lunch. Because of the rush hour it took us over half an hour to make it to Esme's and by that time we were late.

Edward walked calmly up to the front doorman and smiled, greeting him by name and asking when his mom had gotten home. The old gentleman raised an eyebrow at me but welcomed Alice by name before she started dragging me into the building, both children eager to get to Esme and tell her about their day.

As soon as we reached their floor Edward was out the elevator and down the hallway in a flash, moving faster than any five-year old I'd ever seen. Alice giggled at my dumb expression and tugged on my arm yet again, pulling me after him.

"Edward, Edward, calm down!" I heard Esme laugh as we rounded a corner. "I can't understand you when you blur all your words together. And where are Carlisle and Alice? You didn't run on ahead and leave them did you?"

"Sorry mommy. I was just so excited! Carlisle said I could visit the hospital again if you said I could and I really want to go again."

"Well you have to thank Carlisle for offering in the first place."

"It was really no problem," I said in greeting as we walked into their apartment, Alice letting go of me and skipping over to hug Esme. "He's an incredibly smart boy. It was very refreshing to talk to someone who wants to know about my work. Lord knows, Ali doesn't."

"He talks about it for hours." Alice whined.

"But it's so interesting!" Edward protested.

Alice harrumphed and looked to Esme for support, who just laughed at all us and ushered us in properly. Moving to close the door behind me I couldn't help my sharp intake of breath as her body brushed mine. Her eyes met mine in a flash and I saw her own reaction to our innocent touch there before she quickly looked away.

"Would chicken and mash be alright for dinner?" She asked the children as she hurried away from me.

"Yes!" They both shouted together, following her immediately.

"How did your presentation go?" I asked as I moved slowly after them, trying to get my eyes off her retreating behind.

"Very well. One existing client re-contracted with us and another signed up. The others will probably let us know in the next week or so but my job's secure for the next eighteen months now so I can worry about everything else again."

Edward grinned and hugged his mom tightly before spinning to face Alice.

"Ali, want to come see my books?"

"Sure!" She chirped and the two hared off together leaving Esme and me alone.

"What do you worry about?" I asked softly, picking up on her sad tone.

She turned her back to me and concentrated on preparing the food and for a second I was worried I'd gone too far. We definitely had a physical connection but that didn't mean I could just start asking questions about her life.

"That I don't give Edward everything he needs in life." She whispered softly, her shoulders hunched over.

I was next to her in an instant, my arms wrapping around her from behind. "How could you think that?" I asked incredulously. "He's such a happy, intelligent boy."

"But he's too mature, he has hardly any friends and I'm never around much. I need my job to provide for him but it's so consuming. I don't take him anywhere and all he does is sit and read books. It can't be good for him Carlisle! I'm failing him and-"

I whirled her round and cupped her face in my hands. "That's nonsense Esme. You're a brilliant mother and I know that from watching you with him and what he says. Don't doubt yourself."

She looked up into my eyes and part of me melted at seeing her genuine worry and pure love for her son.

"Trust me." I whispered. "I know how hard it is but you're doing such an amazing job."

She nodded slowly and I eased my hands from her face, returning them to her waist as I pulled her against me in a tight embrace. Her arms slid up and wrapped around my neck and we just stood there like that for several minutes, comforting each other.

We eventually drew apart when she mumbled she had to finish the dinner and I retreated to the other side of the room so I wouldn't been tempted to take her in my arms again, like I was itching to do.

Instead I just watched her as she moved around the kitchen, her grace and beauty suiting her perfectly and giving the kitchen a sense of contented use. I knew I was being fanciful but I just couldn't stop thinking the thoughts. I could hear Alice and Edward's giggles floating through and I sighed. This was what a real family must feel like.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme called and there was a loud pounding of thundering feet as Alice and Edward skidded into the room. I chuckled at the sight and sat down next to my daughter as we all tucked into our meal.

"Mommy, I've been thinking," Edward said after finishing a mouthful. "I know what I want to be when I grow up."

"Really? What?" Esme smiled.

"A doctor." He replied simply and I almost dropped my fork in shock.

Esme's surprised eyes met my own before turning back to her son. "That's lovely." She answered weakly.

"I think it's brilliant!" Alice squealed and took over conversation for the rest of the meal.

Esme quickly started washing up afterwards and I sighed and went with Alice and Edward as they wanted to watch a movie. Edward's words had obviously had an effect on Esme and considering her earlier words, his sudden revelation after spending the afternoon with me would not be helpful.

We settled in to watch _Shrek_, one of Alice's favourite movies and apparently one of Edward's too, but before I knew it they were asleep and I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

--

I concentrated on cleaning every area of the kitchen that I had used thoroughly before my thoughts could start to overwhelm me. If I focused on my task completely then I wouldn't think of Edward's words or Carlisle's influence on him and, me. This man had entered our lives this morning and already I was thinking of getting to know him better and Edward had decided he wanted to follow in his career footsteps. And Edward being Edward, this wasn't just something he said. For him to have announced it to me like that meant he was seriously considering it. Another sign of maturity from my five year-old little boy.

I sighed and put the last dish away, letting myself slump back against the counter and just think. Was this really as bad as I was making out? Carlisle seemed like a truly decent man and just because Edward had said he wanted to be a doctor too didn't mean he was getting too attached. It just meant he'd liked what he'd seen at the hospital.

Pushing myself off of the counter I wandered into the lounge area, stopping at the doorway with the sight that greeted me.

The three of them were fast asleep on the sofa. Edward and Alice were curled around each other, her head rested on his shoulder and his head atop hers. Carlisle sat to the side of them, his head tilted back onto the cushions and his long limbs sprawled out in front of him. I took a moment to just look at him before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind me.

I wandered over into my bedroom and just stared at myself in my mirror, letting all the days events catch up to me.

"You're not joining us?" A slightly groggy voice sounded from behind me and I looked from my reflection to Carlisle's seeing that he was standing just behind me.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I heard you leave and I'd rather find out why you weren't coming to sit with us then go back to sleep."

"I thought you looked peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you," I replied, hugging my chest and still looking at him through the mirror. I had the feeling that if I turned around I'd do something silly. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it," He answered. "It's me who should be apologising. Falling asleep in someone else's home; terribly bad mannered of me."

"I think I'll be able to let you off." I smiled weakly.

"Esme..."

"Don't." I whispered, closing my eyes from his intense stare. "Please don't."

I felt his hands on my shoulders and I tried to turn away but instead I just ended up closer to him. His fingers danced across my chin and tilted my head upwards but I kept my eyes closed.

"Esme..." His voice sounded like the wind; strong and enveloping me.

"I'll want you to stay." I took a deep breath, ignoring the heat from his body that was surrounding mine. "For me and... f-for Edward. I'll want to get to know every part of you and have you be his father and so may other things that are completely unrealistic. I've known you a day Carlisle and it's been such a hectic day. I can't be feeling this way."

"But you are... And you're not the only one."

That made me open my eyes and he was staring straight at me, his eyes the deepest blue I'd ever seen. They started getting closer and I couldn't help but let mine drift shut again as his lips brushed mine. He was hesitant to begin with, waiting for my reaction but when I just sighed against him he really let himself go and pressed into me. His lips took mine with a forceful determination and I opened up to him, our tongues caressing as we both pulled each other closer. I felt my back press into the hard, cold mirror behind me but Carlisle's heat was almost burning in its intensity.

His hands wrapped around my waist and dug in, gripping me tightly as he pressed into me. I moaned helplessly against him as I slide my hands into his hair and over his shoulder. My body felt like it was on fire and I couldn't get enough of it. I hadn't felt like this in so long and Carlisle felt so good against me. I was gasping for breath when we finally parted lips and Carlisle's mouth skimmed down to my neck as my chest heaved.

"If you want me to stop," His breath was uneven and his voice haggard. "Then I will. But I want this Esme. I've never been so attracted to someone before. And I've never wanted Alice and me to be such a part of a family as I do you and Edward's." He brought his head up and stared at me intently, his eyes showing his utter sincerity. "This has never felt so right before."

His words took my breath away and as I stared at him I knew he meant them, every single one, and I knew that I meant them in return.

"Yes." I whispered and then pulled his mouth firmly back onto my own.

He groaned into me and crushed my lips with his passionately, pushing my body even further back against the mirror and even tighter against his. I moaned again and pulled at him more, needing him closer. If I was giving into this then I was at least doing it properly.

Carlisle grabbed at my hips and pulled me up against him, grinding our hips together and causing flashes of heat to shoot all over my body. I wrapped my legs around him and pushed our hips closer together. He spun us around and the next thing I knew I was on my bed, Carlisle's body pressing down into mine. I could feel wetness seeping out of me and his obvious erection rubbing against me was more pleasurable than anything.

"God, Esme..." He panted into me. "I need to see you."

I could barely do anything but nod as his mouth kissed my shoulder and his hands slid down my shirt, the buttons slipping open one by one. His mouth followed immediately and I almost screamed as he sucked at my nipple through my bra. I arched up, pressing myself even further into his erection and he groaned, the vibrations doing wonders against my skin.

"More..." I whimpered. "Carlisle please, more."

"Anything." He whispered back, one of his hands pushing my breasts out of my bra whilst the other undid my pants and slipped inside.

I was whimpering and mewling like crazy, my body writhing under his uncontrollably as his fingers pushed into me and his tongue flipped my nipple.

"Carlisle!" I gasped, feeling myself tremble around him. Before I could fall off that edge though he withdrew and sat up, shrugging his shirt off before undoing his pants.

"I need to be inside of you." He panted as I stared at his naked body crawling towards me. He grabbed at my pants and I lifted my hips, the only motion I was able of doing at that moment.

Then he was on top of me and I forgot everything else as his eyes pierced into me. Those eyes were going to cause me some serious trouble in the future. But right now they were telling me how much this meant to him and how powerfully he felt. I spread my legs and welcomed his weight between them, hoping he could see his emotions reflected back from me.

Gently he pushed forwards, his length stretching me as I threw my head backwards into the pillows. He groaned as he slid forward, taking it slowly until he was completely inside of me. My hands wrapped around his shoulders as my legs wrapped around his waist again, causing him to slip even further inside of me. We both moaned at that and then he started to pull out and thrust back in. I gritted my teeth against the sensation to make sure I wouldn't scream and closed me eyes as he moaned into my shoulder.

"Esme..." He whispered as his hips started to pick up pace, thrusting harder and faster into me.

I clutched to him with everything I had as he sent my body spiralling out of control. "Oh God. Oh Carlisle..."

His teeth skimmed against my skin and I tugged his head upwards, too many sensations wracking my body at once. Our lips collided with forceful passion and it was the last thing I needed to send me over the edge. My body seized around his and that caused him to fall too, his hips bucking wildly. I felt his seed shot up inside of me and he collapsed on top of me, his body pinning me to the bed and covering me in warmth.

I buried my head into his shoulder and sighed contentedly as I thought over the events of what had happened in the last twelve or so hours.

What a fine day it had been.

--

Hope you liked!


End file.
